


【惊寡】追星成功 后续2

by DoraDX



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraDX/pseuds/DoraDX
Summary: 一直被屏蔽，只能ao3了。我已经被屏蔽地没脾气了。





	【惊寡】追星成功 后续2

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载

“Miss Danvers有没有什么东西是会一直带在身边的?

“眼镜。”Carol不假思索地回答。

记者以为她在和自己开玩笑，“眼镜?”她望了望Carol鼻梁上架着的那副眼镜。

“对，就是眼镜。只不过...是这一副。"CaroI从包里郑重拿出一个眼镜盒。里面躺的是一副黑框眼镜，镜片已经碎了。

因为莫名其妙上了两次床而确定了关系的两个人由于各自的工作，还是不能常常见面。这次好不容易有机会活动都安排在东京，两个热恋中的情人一见面就不可收拾，整天腻在一起，闪得经纪人都没法看。

就这样度过了几天，Carol不得不回布达佩斯参加采访而Natasha要赶回纽约走红毯。

Carol以最近不太平为理由，一定要亲自送Natasha去机场。这一送，确实出了问题。

机场大厅有着好些戴口罩帽子的示威暴徒，喊着一些反动言论，被警察拦着，场面十分混乱。突然有一个暴徒抢了一名警员的警棍，示威人员一拥而上围着人就打。不管是谁，一律踢打不断。

本来Natasha走VIP专用道是安全的，可再怎么是VIP也要过大厅的。整个大厅被吵闹声，尖叫声，骂骂咧咧的声音充斥着。失去理智的暴徒见人就打，手里的砖头，木棍到处乱挥。

眼看就要伤到Natasha, Carol一把把她护在自己怀里，可自己背上却实实在在地挨了两棍子。就算Carol平时坚持锻炼，身体也很好还是禁不住这样发死，里的两棍子、一下子踉跄倒在了地上。  
“Carol!”一切发生的太突然，Natasha根本 没想到Carol会把自己护得那么紧。

Carol皱着眉拉住了Natasha的手臂，外围的警员已经进场拉出了一条警戒线，控制住了局面。

“你得马上去医院! "Natasha和经纪人扶起她却被Carol打断了，“等一下..等一下。 ”

Carol吃力地向四周望了望，在Natasha的搀扶下走到警戒线的一个角上，被拦住的暴徒还在骂着她听不懂的话，想来不是什么好话。她颤抖着俯下身向那个示威者脚~下摸去。Natasha看 见Carol抓起的是她的眼镜，是自己送给她的眼镜。因为是钛合板材质，镜框还好，但是镜片已经被踩碎了，裂纹明显。

Carol蹭了蹭灰，重新戴上，低着声音向那个示威者说了一句，“It's a shame of you."随即在众人的搀扶下上了救护车。

“应该只是砸伤，没有骨折情况，但暂时无法判断内脏器官有什么损伤，还是要尽快回国内做一个全面的检查才好。"Natasha听 了医生的话，再看了一眼尚且在昏睡中的Carol.

“都我们订向布达佩斯的票，马卜，要最近的。 ”  
“我们?你不会想陪她回去吧，那你的红毯呢?不走了?”经纪人很头疼，自从自己艺人一失足认识了这个作家并且踏上了恋爱这条不归路以后所做出的行为有时真让她摸不着头脑。但没办法，

Natasha一旦做了决定那是肯定没人改得了的。或许病床上躺着的那个可以?可以她还晕着。

Carol醒了，发觉自己在私人飞机上，转头就看见Natasha担心的神情。“我没事。”努力想抬起手摸一摸那张脸，却因为后背的钝痛而放弃了，“你有没有受伤?

这个人啊，一醒来就是安慰自己，再就是关心自己有没有受伤。一点都不在乎自己身上的伤。Natasha怎么这么想哭呢?

“我被你护得那么好，怎么会受伤，倒是....."看着Natasha充满水汽的绿眸中就要滴下泪来，

Carol连忙开口，“我真没事!对了，我的那副眼镜呢?”她尝试着转移话题。

“Oh,"Natasha看她伤成那样还要去捡那副眼镜就知道Carol一定很在意它。她从包里掏出了一个眼镜盒，打开递到Carol手边，“在这里。  
Carol用手指抚了抚碎掉的镜片，没有说话。  
回布达佩斯被Natasha强制做了全身检查的Carol没被检查出什么毛病，就只是背上的淤伤，但那大面积的淤青看了还是让人触目惊心。于是Carol因为挨了两棍收获了Natasha的贴身照料半个月。对此她觉得还挺值得的。

Carol总算体验了一下有媳妇儿的生活，天天过着猪一般饭来张口，衣来伸手的日子。还有Natasha准时准点的擦药服务。

趴在Natasha大腿上的Carol总是不老实，时不时动手动脚，上 下其手。Natasha也拿 她没办法，天大地大，病人最大。

经过这半个月，Carol不仅没有因为受伤而瘦下来，反而被喂胖了几两。大部分时间Carol都是嬉皮笑脸的，但Natasha发现只要她一看到书桌上的碎了的眼镜就会轻轻叹一口气。

Carol从来不缺眼镜，但那副是Nat送的。自从收到这份礼物之后，显微镜记者都发现Carol在媒体前亮相时戴的眼镜和从前不一样了。

有句话怎么说来着?如果世界上曾经出现过那个人，那一切都变成了将就。而Carol不愿意将就。所以这些天在家养伤，她都没有戴过备用眼镜。  
记者前来采访她对于暴力事件的态度，Natasha出门]买东西了。

“我觉得非常痛心，我希望这样的暴力事件不要再发生了。”

送走了记者，软软地倚在沙发上等媳妇儿回来的Carol不知不觉睡了过去。等迷迷糊糊醒来的时候突然脸上被安了一样东西，Carol惊觉 是一副眼镜。等她睁大了眼睛看时，面前是笑吟吟的Natasha.

“人模狗样的...好好戴着，别再弄坏了。"Natasha不得不承认，戴了眼镜的Carol真的温润如玉，帅气逼人。

哈!她这么多天就等着Natasha发现了!“Nat你是不是觉得我戴你送的眼镜格外地帅? "Carol厚脸皮地凑.上来。

“不是。"Natasha无情地给了她一个决绝的背影去厨房做饭了。

实在是因为天天不看她戴眼镜就好像...好像那种时候衣冠禽兽的Carol。  
“所以这副眼镜对您来说有什么意义呢? ”“它一直在提醒我，要保护好自己爱的人。


End file.
